Journeys and Horses
by A Rose By Any Other Name
Summary: COMPLETE. This is just a short(ish) fic, with keli'm-not-gonna-tell-u pairings, so read and find out. Please RR
1. Journeys and Horses

Disclaimer: Oh, the joys of disclaimers. Let me see if you can guess what I'm about to say here. Yay, you got it right! (Sorry, I get sarcastic late at night) Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to Tamora Pierce…. I am an absolute nobody who has no rights to anything…. yada yada yada.  
  
A/N Right, now that's over! I don't know whether anyone will like this, and its pretty typical of this kind of fic, but oh well. If you like it, review, if you don't, don't bother. Please don't flame, coz it's just a waste of both our time. If you have any "constructive criticism", please feel free. I'm open to adaptations. I don't know whether I should continue on with this, so unless someone gives me a good reason to, I won't bother. Well, R/R. thankyou!  
  
Kel was sketching the ground many floors below her when she heard a crunch from behind. Whirling, she dropped her pencil and parchment, and brought up her fists. It was Joren. Was he going to fight her? When Joren made no move, she brought her fists down slowly.  
  
"What was that for?" Joren asked casually. Kel didn't let her face betray her uncertainty and confusion.  
  
"You startled me." When she didn't say anything else, Joren moved gracefully around her and picked up the fallen parchment.  
  
"Is this yours?" He asked, as he handed it back to her.  
  
"Thankyou." Kel replied. When he just stood there, unmoving, Kel sighed internally and moved around him. Politely, she said, "If you don't mind, I'll get back to this." She went back to her previous position, and continued to map the palace grounds. Joren leant against the balcony railing a few feet away from her.  
  
For the last year, Joren had behaved courteously and friendly towards Kel and her friends. He hadn't taken part in the hazing of first years, either. He'd even been polite to the servants. Or at least, Kel corrected herself, he'd been polite whenever she was watching. In anyone else, it wouldn't have been unusual. But in the past, Joren had made life miserable for any first year at the palace, and her, regardless of how old she was.  
  
Kel had fought him time and time again, trying to get him to stop bullying the first-year pages. He had eventually stopped when Kel's friends had joined in the fighting, but he had still made life a misery for her. The whole palace knew that Joren hated girl fighters, and would do almost anything to prevent Kel from being a knight.  
  
He had vandalised her room when she had first arrived, and he did everything possible to make her get into trouble with Lord Wyldon. Lord Wyldon was called 'the Stump' by her friend Neal, because he was so stiff and strict, and he disapproved of any new changes. He had fought especially hard against letting her train as a knight. Joren interrupted Kel's thoughts.  
  
"I still don't understand why you put yourself through this," he commented. "If you're so afraid of heights, then why do seek them out?" His voice was calm and reasonable, and Kel found herself wondering whether he really had changed. Had he really seen the error of his ways, like he claimed? Kel kept on her bland, Yamani face as she replied.  
  
"My Lord Wyldon assigns me to work on heights whenever he gets a chance. I'm hoping that, with practice, I won't freeze up every time." She replied truthfully. She went back to her sketching of the grounds. The heights made her sweat, but she continued doggedly. Joren moved over closer to her, but she didn't look up.  
  
"I do wish you'd believe me, Kel." He murmured, before leaving as silently as he had come. Kel shook her head. She wasn't sure what she believed anymore. And that was the first time he'd called her Kel. Normally he, and others who disliked her, called her by her full name, Keladry. Or, if Lord Wyldon wasn't around, 'the Lump.' Kel sighed, and shook her head. She turned and walked back to her rooms. With luck, she could finish her homework before the dinner bell rang, and have time to chat with her friends afterwards.  
  
Kel slid into the place left for her between Neal and Merric. Nealan of Queenscove and Merric of Hollyrose were two of her friends, and part of the nightly study-group that used to meet in Neal's rooms. They now met in the library, where there was more room.  
  
"I'm starving." Owen complained. He was also part of the study group, a short, chubby, third-year page. "Why can't the Stump hurry up? He always gives us punishment when we're late." Kel hid a smile. Owen liked Neal's nickname for Lord Wyldon.  
  
"Shh." Kel replied. "He's coming now." Owen shut up as Wyldon walked to the front of the room and said the grace. The pages and squires responded in unison with the usual 'So mote it be,' and eagerly began tucking into their food. After the meal, Kel went back to her rooms. She greeted her maid, Lalasa, and finished off her homework. It didn't take long, and then she did her usual pattern-dance with her glaive before going to bed.  
  
The next evening, Kel was surprised to see Cleon sitting amongst her other friends in the library. Cleon was a squire, and he had been away with his knight-master (Kel's older brother) all summer. Kel grinned at him when he looked up, and he grinned back.  
  
"I was beginning to doubt that you'd ever come back!" Kel said. "Is Roald back yet?"  
  
"Of course I'd come back to you, my rose, my dove, moon of mathematical wisdom!" Everyone else in the room groaned, and Kel rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. Cleon continued, ignoring the groans.  
  
"And Roald should be coming back tomorrow. Lord Imrah wanted to stay an extra day. So, are you lot ready for your big exams?" His last comment was directed at all of the fourth-year pages, Kel included.  
  
"About as ready as we'll get." Neal replied. He shuddered.  
  
"We've still got a week to go," Kel pointed out. "Don't worry!"  
  
"You don't worry about anything!" Merric said.  
  
"Well, you worry too much!" she retorted. Kel knew she had more reason to worry than the others did though. The examiners all hated girl knights, and they would probably fail her given half a chance. "Does anyone need anything before I begin reading this?" Kel asked, and prodded the big book by her side.  
  
Kel was completely ready for the big exams, and everything the examiners could throw her. The exams, when they came, were a bit of a letdown. She thought the questions the examiners asked her were a little harder than those answered by the other soon-to-be-squires, but she answered every question perfectly. She knew she did really well in the physical part of the exams too. Kel smiled as all of her friends who weren't taking the exams cheered in the audience. There was Lalasa, and her mother and father. Inness was there cheering for her, and even Sir Myles, Duke Baird, Gareth the Younger and Lord Raoul too! Then her smile froze on her face. Joren was cheering. She didn't get it. Had he really changed?  
  
Still, Kel didn't let him worry her. She had just passed her exams. She joined with Merric, Esmond, Seaver, Neal and Quinden and they walked together to the tables for dinner. As Lord Wyldon said,  
  
"New squires, you are seated in the wrong places," Kel felt like she was floating on air. Without getting afraid of the height.  
  
Kel had only been a squire for two days when Lord Raoul came to see her. He wanted Kel to be his squire. Kel wanted desperately to be the Lioness's squire, but she knew that was impossible. Lord Raoul was the next best thing.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Kel replied. "I would be honoured." Lord Raoul grinned.  
  
"Excellent! Oh, I hope you don't mind the short notice, but the Own is riding up to stay with the Bazhir for a few months, tomorrow. We'll be going with them, to the only city of the Bazhir, Persopolis. We should be there for about four months, helping out with my tribe, and doing whatever we'll be needed for." Kel grinned back at him.  
  
"I'll be ready by the morning." Kel promised. Raoul nodded and walked away. Kel had to keep from shouting with glee. She had a knight-master already, and they were going on an adventure. Well, maybe not an adventure, but it was definitely better than staying in the palace. Kel ran off to tell Neal of her good luck.  
  
Kel ran to Neal's room and knocked. Impatient, she didn't wait for him to answer, but opened the door and went on in. Neal wasn't alone. Kel's sister was also in there. Oranie. And Neal was kissing her. Kel just stood there open-mouthed for a minute, watching her best friend and secret crush making out with her sister. Then she fled to her room.  
  
Joren was walking down the hall. He saw Kel flee from Neal's. Her face was white as a sheet, and she looked shocked and devastated. Joren knocked softly on Neal's door. There was no answer. Kel hadn't closed the door after her. Joren silently walked in, and saw what it was that had made Kel so upset. Joren walked out silently, and closed the door after him. Neal and Oranie never even knew that they had had two visitors.  
  
Kel was ready to go the next morning. Bitterly, she wrote a note to Neal. It read:  
  
Dear Neal,  
  
Lord Raoul has chosen me to be his squire, and we're going to Persopolis today. We'll be gone for quite a while, probably months. Please tell the others where I am. And tell Oranie, too. I saw you two yesterday. Why? I'll miss you and the others. Love,  
  
Kel  
  
Kel slipped the note under his door, and ran to find Raoul so she wouldn't lose courage and take the note back. Lord Raoul was waiting for her out the front of the palace. Kel saddled Peachblossom quickly and led him up to Raoul. It was then that she realised that Raoul was talking to Sir Paxton of Nond. And Joren was with them.  
  
"Hi Kel." Raoul said brightly when he saw her. "You look tired. We're ready to go now. I think you know Sir Paxton of Nond, and his squire, Joren of Stone Mountain." Kel bowed to both Sir Paxton and Joren, keeping her emotions behind her Yamani face. It seemed like Joren was following her! Yesterday afternoon, she had felt that her luck couldn't get any better. Now, she felt that it couldn't get any worse. She had lost Neal to her sister, she wouldn't see any of her friends for months, and she was stuck with Joren for the next four months.  
  
"Well, Kel, let's get going. Mount up, and we'll be off." Kel obeyed Lord Raoul. She mounted Peachblossom, and positioned herself behind Lord Raoul, next to Joren. She wasn't happy about it, but she didn't have a choice.  
  
"Let's go." Raoul accompanied his command with a hand gesture that everyone could see, and the whole train of people and horses moved out. Lord Raoul and Sir Paxton were chatting like old friends, but Kel and Joren didn't say anything to each other. Finally, Raoul turned to Kel.  
  
"You two are quiet. You haven't said anything for the last hour. Are you all right?"  
  
Kel nodded. "I'm just tired." she replied.  
  
"Okay," Raoul looked sceptical. "Well, why don't the two of you ride ahead and make sure that the way is clear. If you see anything blocking the road, come back so we can stop the procession." Kel and Joren nodded in unison. Raoul smiled. "We should reach a village in about two hours. We'll stop there for lunch. When you see it up ahead come back and tell us, okay?"  
  
"Of course, Lord Raoul." Joren replied. Kel nodded in agreement. She guided Peachblossom out from behind Raoul, and sped off ahead. Joren followed her, and drew up alongside. The Own was going in a trot not much faster than walking pace, so Kel and Joren were ahead of the rest pretty quickly. Kel saw Peachblossom leaning towards Joren's horse, with malicious intent in his eyes. Kel pulled Peachblossom away.  
  
"You'd better not ride so close to Peachblossom." Kel advised Joren. "He'll bite for no reason at all." Joren looked at her to see if she was being nasty, but Kel had spoken the truth. Peachblossom was moving in for another snap at Joren's horse. Joren hastily moved over and Kel pulled Peachblossom back, hiding a smile.  
  
"Has he always been so unsociable?" Joren asked Kel mildly. Again, Kel was surprised. Before he became a squire, Joren had never spoken to her unless it was to insult or threaten her.  
  
"He's not unsociable." Kel replied defensively. "He's just a bit grumpy today." Joren snorted.  
  
"Every day." Kel glared at him, but Joren just smiled disarmingly. "I've seen him. He's always trying to bite somebody." Kel shrugged.  
  
"He was treated badly by a knight. He won't obey anyone except Stefan, Daine, and me. He's only nice to me because Daine asked him to be."  
  
Joren pursed his lips but didn't reply. A few minutes later he said, "I didn't know that you're Lord Raoul's squire."  
  
"He only made me his squire last night." Kel said shortly. Just before I discovered Neal and Oranie, she added to herself. She put on her Yamani face again, and rode on, paying no attention to her surroundings. She didn't notice Joren looking at her thoughtfully. Kel was snapped out of her thoughts by his shout.  
  
"Hey, watch Peachblossom!" Kel sat up, and saw Peachblossom make another lunge for Joren's horse, Firestorm. She pulled him back just in time, and scolded Peachblossom thoroughly.  
  
"You'd better stop doing that. If you don't Lord Raoul might just make me get rid of you. Behave!" Peachblossom just flicked his head, but Kel thought that he understood her. The animals were so much more intelligent now, with Daine in the palace! Joren laughed, but it wasn't his usual mocking laugh.  
  
"You talk to him as if he could understand!"  
  
"All of the animals are a lot more intelligent with Daine in the palace. I wouldn't be surprised if he could understand me."  
  
"Like your sparrows?"  
  
"My sparrows are very intelligent. They did lead us to the spidrens a few years ago. And they helped fight against the bandits two years ago."  
  
"Bandits?" Joren asked curiously. Kel forgot that he didn't know about the fight she'd had with them. And why was he being so nice? Had he changed? Kel decided to be nice to him, too. After all, they would have to spend the next four months together. But she would always be alert in case he decided to start being nasty again and punch her.  
  
"In summer camp a few years ago, we split up into groups. Our group's job was to hunt for food. We stumbled straight into the middle of a bandit camp, and had to fight for our lives. We escaped, but the sparrows and Jump helped."  
  
"Who is Jump?"  
  
"Jump's our dog. My maid took him with her when she moved to her dress shop, because I wouldn't be able to look after him if I'm going everywhere with a field knight."  
  
"Oh, that Jump. I'd heard something about a stray that killed three men." Kel smiled.  
  
"Yes. That Jump. Actually, it was three men and two dogs." Kel strained her eyes ahead. According to Lord Raoul, the village should be coming up about now. Sure enough, Kel saw it about ten minutes later.  
  
"We should go back to tell Lord Raoul." Kel told Joren. He nodded.  
  
They both turned back and rode to the procession. Kel raced Peachblossom ahead of Joren. Pretty soon, Joren caught up, and then overtook her. Kel hid a smile, and raced Peachblossom for all he was worth. She caught up with Joren, and they raced neck-in-neck, neither gaining the advantage. Kel slowed down when Peachblossom was tiring. They had been racing for twenty minutes, but they still hadn't reached the main group. Joren also slowed down when she did. He actually grinned at her when they slowed to a walking pace. She smiled back. Joren was being nice! Whilst they were racing, Kel had actually forgotten that he was Joren, and not one of her friends.  
  
They reached the procession five minutes later. Raoul smiled when they rode up, looking at them questioningly.  
  
"The village is up ahead. We came back as soon as we saw it." Kel told him.  
  
"How far ahead is it?" Raoul asked.  
  
"It took us half an hour to get back to you." Joren answered this time.  
  
"But we were going pretty fast." Kel added.  
  
"So how long do you think it will take to get there, given the rate we're going?" Paxton asked. Kel looked down, hiding a smile. Joren actually laughed out loud.  
  
"Maybe… four hours, sir." Joren replied. Kel didn't bother to hide her smile at that.  
  
She said, "Well, probably closer to two. Do you want us to go ahead and inform the village of your arrival?" Raoul nodded gravely, hiding his own smile behind a hand.  
  
"You could tell them that about fifty people on horseback are hoping to stop somewhere in the village if they have room. Would you tell them that we aren't expecting them to provide food, but if they have any spare we may want to buy some off them?" Kel nodded.  
  
"Good. Don't bother riding back to us after you reach the village. Give your horses a rest."  
  
"We will, sir." Joren replied. They both turned, and galloped off ahead of the procession. As soon as they were out of sight, Kel turned to Joren.  
  
"Four hours? Doesn't Sir Paxton mind your exaggeration?" Joren smiled.  
  
"He finds it annoying that the Own takes a long time to travel if the need isn't urgent. He was complaining about their speed yesterday. He doesn't mind." Kel nodded. She was already starting to feel more comfortable about Joren. She was inclined to believe his story that he'd changed. Of course, Joren was a very good actor and an accomplished liar, but he did seem different.  
  
They didn't race on the way back to the village, although they did go a lot faster than the Own went. They arrived about half an hour later. Neither Kel nor Joren wanted to leave their horses tied up outside the village where they might be stolen, so they both dismounted and led the horses in.  
  
As they walked in, Kel saw a girl carrying water into a nearby house. She called out.  
  
"Excuse me. Is there someone in charge of the village that we could speak to?" The girl set the water down by the doorway and walked over to them.  
  
"That would be Ranondol. He'd be in that house over there about now." Kel smiled at the girl and thanked her. She curtsied shyly and fled back to her house, carrying in the water. Kel approached Ranondol's house.  
  
"Would you to hold Firestorm while I go talk to Ranondol?" Joren asked her. He grinned. "I'm sorry, but I'm not holding Peachblossom."  
  
Kel smiled and held out her hand for Firestorm's reins. Unlike Peachblossom, the horse was docile. Joren walked up to the door and knocked. After a while, a man opened the door. He was tall, and he looked about forty. The man had brown hair that was going grey, and a severe expression on his face.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, would you be Ranondol?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I'm Squire Joren of Stone Mountain. I'm travelling with the King's Own up to the Scanran border. Lord Raoul sent his own squire and me ahead to tell you that the Own will be passing through. We number about fifty men. He asked me to tell you that he doesn't expect you to provide food for them, but he would be grateful if the villagers have any excess food that they would be willing to sell the Own."  
  
"I believe we have some food spare. There's no space inside the village for ye to tether yer horses, but there is space out that way." The man pointed to the other side of the village.  
  
"Thank you. Lord Raoul will be here with the Own in about an hour and a half." Ranondol nodded. Joren turned away, and Ranondol closed the door behind him. Joren walked up to Kel and took Firestorm back.  
  
"Did you hear what he said?" Joren asked Kel. She shook her head. "They've got food spare, and he told me there was room to tether our horses out that side of the village. We can tether the horses out that side where there's grass and water, and then we can come back here to wait for the Own."  
  
"Let's go, then." Kel replied.  
  
They led the horses to a nearby stream, where both Firestorm and Peachblossom drank thirstily. Then they tethered the horses near grass, where both could graze. Kel made sure Peachblossom was tied far enough away from Firestorm that he wouldn't bite the other horse. Kel smiled. 'Peachblossom' was a peaceful name, but the horse was anything but peaceful. Joren's horse had a name that was much better suited to Peachblossom, suggesting a fiery disposition.  
  
They went back and sat near the road at the other end of the village, waiting for the Own to come.  
  
"When do you think they'll get here?" Joren asked Kel.  
  
"At least an hour. They're travelling so slowly." Joren grinned at that.  
  
"It's supposed to take a week of travelling to get to Persopolis. How long d'you reckon we'll be on the road? A month?" Kel groaned but she smiled. After a minute she added,  
  
"Well, anything's better than the palace right now." Kel's mood darkened again. It seemed she couldn't do or say anything without remembering Neal. Staying on the road suited her just fine. Joren had said something.  
  
"Pardon?" Kel asked.  
  
"I said, you really like Neal, don't you?" Kel swallowed.  
  
" Of course! He's my best friend." She replied, trying to keep her sadness and anger out of her voice. Best friends tell each other everything, Kel reminded herself. Neal hadn't told her about Orie. She hadn't told him about her feelings either, Kel reminded herself. She realised Joren had spoken again.  
  
"I'm sorry. What was that?" Joren was looking at her strangely. Kel could almost have sworn that she saw sympathy in his eyes for a second.  
  
"I said, are you okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Kel asked with false brightness.  
  
"I saw you running out of Neal's rooms yesterday." Joren replied quietly.  
  
"Oh." The colour drained out of Kel's face. What could she say?  
  
"If you need someone to talk to while we're away, I'm always here." Joren said softly. Kel still didn't know what to say. And Joren was being nice.  
  
"Thanks." Kel replied. And then she burst out crying.  
  
Last night, she had been too shocked to cry. She had just sat numbly on her bed, staring at the wall for what seemed like ages. And now, all of her emotion was coming out in tears. After a moment, she felt gentle hands pulling her towards them. One held her against a body whilst the other stroked her head soothingly.  
  
Kel sat there crying; feeling like she had when she was two, before she went to the Yamanis and was taught that emotions were a weakness. And then Kel realised that it wasn't her mother holding her, but…Kel looked up into the most beautiful boy's face she had ever seen.  
  
It was Joren holding her, calming her. Kel looked up into his eyes and he gazed back unblinkingly. It was then that her doubts about his sincerity faded. She sat up again, and he let her without a word.  
  
"I…" Kel began.  
  
"I understand." Kel looked at him searchingly, but he didn't elaborate. He moved his hand and wiped away the tears on her face. Kel let him, uncertain again. Joren smiled softly. "It'll be okay. You'll get over it. You managed to survive the hazing, and all the practical jokes. You can survive this new… development."  
  
Kel looked at him, startled. Did Joren know? Well, time to change the subject.  
  
"Did you put the lead weights in my lance?" Kel asked him. Joren looked down.  
  
"Yes," he admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't think girls belonged in fighting. I thought that Lady Alanna was a cheater because she's a sorceress. I thought that you would get special treatment and you wouldn't be able to keep up. But then I saw Sir Alanna fighting."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I was with Sir Paxton at a tournament. She was sword fighting against a knight from Tusaine. It wasn't a proper duel, but a test to see who was better. Alanna won in about half a minute. The same knight had fought against Sir Paxton and other well-known knights, and won most of his competitions. And Alanna beat him easily. I watched the Lioness after that, and I never saw her lose a competition, not with sword, knife, or lance. She always won. Then I realised, not even magic could help her win all of those. And if she could do it, you can too."  
  
Kel was too surprised to say anything. Joren looked at her and gave a half- smile. Kel smiled back shyly. Joren seemed completely different to how he had been only a few years ago. He acted like a totally different person!  
  
"I haven't seen Sir Alanna." Kel commented blandly.  
  
"That's right. Lord Wyldon said he would resign if Alanna had any contact with you." Kel gasped. She had known that the King had refused to allow Alanna to see her, but she hadn't known it was because Wyldon had threatened to resign. That made her see things in a whole new light. She had yet another reason to hate Lord Wyldon!  
  
As Kel was mulling over these thoughts, the men of the Own came up, with Raoul and Paxton in the lead. Kel relayed Ranondol's message and instructions, and the Own moved to tether their horses and settle down for lunch. It was there that the messenger found them.  
  
A sweat-soaked man on a very tired horse came galloping into view before most of the men had finished tying their horses. He rode straight to Lord Raoul and began talking without even dismounting.  
  
"Sir, sir, you're needed up by Narnon. The Scanrans have broken through the defences, and you're needed to drive them back. King's orders." At that, the man handed Raoul an envelope with the King's seal. Raoul took it wordlessly and opened it. He removed a piece of parchment and scanned it quickly. He nodded affirmatively and put the parchment back.  
  
"We'll go now. You can tell the king not to worry."  
  
"I will, sir. Good luck!" With that, the man galloped off the way he had come. Raoul bellowed to the men just beginning to rummage in their packs for food.  
  
"Pack up! We're needed up by Narnon to fight Scanrans. I'm afraid we'll have to eat in the saddle. If we hurry, we can get there in three hours. We need to go now."  
  
Kel and Joren hurriedly readied their horses for riding, and joined the line of the Own, right behind their knight masters. Raoul brought his hand down, and the men were off. They went a lot faster. Kel looked back to see Ranondol standing confusedly in the doorway to his house. Other than him, nobody was to be seen.  
  
They arrived at the closest village to Narnon within two hours. They stopped, and the scared villagers told the men (and Kel) that the Scanrans were camped across the river and over the hill. Raoul then asked the head of the village whether they could camp near it that night. The man agreed immediately, and Kel could almost see the line of thought that led to that decision. With over fifty strong, well-trained fighters, the village would be well protected for the night. Kel thought that maybe that was Lord Raoul's idea.  
  
They set up camp outside the village walls. Traditionally, a squire lived in a room or tent attached to his knight-master's but Raoul had decided that wasn't necessary. Firstly, he said he wouldn't need anything from her anyway, and secondly, he had said that he didn't want any more rumours spreading about her if they could be at all prevented. Kel agreed secretly with him on that point, although she protested that she had been ignoring rumours like that for the last four years.  
  
Kel ended up setting up a tent for herself, a little distance away from Raoul's. The men ate together around small cooking fires, and then they went to bed. Raoul had, of course, posted sentries, so Kel felt relatively safe as she left the fire to go to her own tent. It was a surprise when strong hands grabbed her shoulder. Before Kel had time to react, she was turned around, and came face to face with Joren. What was he doing? Why? She was actually beginning to like the squire!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************* 


	2. The Interruption

A/N I got loads of reviews for the last chapter, and now I'm in a right mess, because I have no idea how the hell I can continue on with it. Still, I promised to continue, so continue I will, even if it means hours spent trying to overcome writer's block. I'm writing this before I've even started the story, so you guys will all have to suffer through another author's note at the end of the story. Ok, I apologise in advance for this fic not living up to its full potential. And now for the part I always love……..(sarcasm, btw)……… I own nothing, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce, if you don't recognise it, then re-read the books, coz there's a 10 to 1 chance of it being in there. I'm not making any money on this (pity, really), so don't bother even trying to sue. I won't even ramble on about the pointlessness of disclaimers, I will just get on with the story. Oh, and don't bother flaming. I already know it sucks, and I haven't even written it yet.  
  
Joren's eyes bored into Kel's. She looked up at him with surprise and confusion on her face before she remembered to mask her feelings. The look in Joren's eyes this time wasn't of sympathy or kindness. But then, it wasn't of hatred or anger, either. She wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Kel, I have to talk to you." He said softly. She nodded, her face void of emotion. Joren continued smoothly. It was almost as if he'd been practising this to get it to sound right. "Anything is easier to say under the cover of darkness, when I can't see your face. Can we find a place to sit?" Kel nodded assent again. What was going on?  
  
Joren led her to a tree set to one side of the camp, but still within the circle of sentries. They were just sitting as she heard the sentry's shout. With one startled glance at each other, the two squires jumped to their feet, and sprinted off in opposite directions to their knight masters. Kel found Raoul emerging hurriedly from his tent.  
  
"Scanra, my lord?" Kel asked him.  
  
"Who else?" was the terse reply. "Saddle Peachblossom, and bring your sword and shield. Forget Darkmoon, I'll do him myself. Be back here in ten minutes." Raoul headed for the stables, as Kel ran to her tent for her shield and sword. After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed her glaive as well, and then headed to the stables for Peachblossom. She saddled her horse in record speed, making sure every buckle was done up tight.  
  
Peachblossom played no tricks, and stood unusually quietly, as if he knew the importance of speed. Kel suspected that he did, but she put that aside for later. The mounted Peachblossom, and directed him in the direction of Raoul's tent, where he was mounting Darkmoon. It had only been five minutes.  
  
"Good job, Kel. Let's get going." Kel nodded, and followed Raoul at a gallop in the direction of the sentry's call. Many foot soldiers, armed with pikes, were already there, and holding the enemy off. The horsed knights were following Kel and Raoul, with Joren and Paxton amongst them. Kel didn't stop to register that, as she was charging straight for an enemy knight.  
  
He was bringing his sword down upon her swiftly, but hesitated when he saw she was a girl. Kel didn't hesitate, but knocked his sword out of his hand with her sword. Thinking of all the people this man must have killed to get through the border defences, Kel ran her own sword through him, killing him even before his look of astonishment and horror faded from his face. She had no time to be sick, because another knight was charging straight for her, sword raised.  
  
Kel raised her own sword in time to block his, and the force of the impact numbed her arm. Too late, she realised he had an axe in his other hand, aiming at her. She moved to block it, but being un-prepared, her grip on the sword wasn't strong enough, nor her block forceful enough. Her sword was knocked out of her hand. The knight came in with another swipe, but Kel had already pulled free her glaive. She was good with this. The knight didn't stand a chance. Neither did any of the others she met that night.  
  
By the end, none of the Scanrans lived. They all chose to fight and die, rather than surrender and be captured. It was very late by the time the battle finished, but Raoul insisted that his company go and check the Scanran camp for any warriors left, before they heard the news of the battle and fled. When they got there, Kel realised he needn't have worried. There was no camp left, apart from a blackened place where the campfire had been. The Scanrans had obviously waited until the Tortallans would be at their worst, and then attacked, the whole group of them.  
  
It seemed that they didn't know beforehand that they wouldn't be attacking an un-guarded village, but a company of armed and well-trained warriors. Kel found no pity for them, though. If they were ruthless enough to be willing to massacre an entire village just for the spoils, then she thought that they deserved to face the consequences. To kill in the heat of a battle was one thing; to cold-bloodedly plot and plan to murder an entire village for wealth was another. Raoul nodded at the empty camp, and then detailed many of the knights to spread out and search the surrounding countryside for Scanrans, in pairs. He, with Kel in tow, went back to his own tent to await the reports.  
  
In about half an hour, when Kel was nearly asleep, the knights started to come in. They all brought back the same report- no Scanrans were found anywhere. When at last everyone had come in, Raoul told Kel to go back to her own tent. She was only too happy to comply.  
  
Kel woke up slowly the next morning, with the sunlight streaming in through her tent flap. For about three seconds, she panicked, thinking that she had missed the bell. Then the events of yesterday came back to her. She was Lord Raoul's squire. She had seen Orie kiss Neal. She had cried into Joren's shoulder. She had fought in a battle, and killed knights last night. And Joren had wanted to tell her something.  
  
Kel had only been awake for two minutes, and she already had the beginnings of a headache. Slowly, she rose, and then splashed water on her face. She dressed herself with more speed, and peeked out through the tent flap. The camp still seemed to be asleep, so Kel packed up her stuff, and took her glaive outside to begin her customary pattern dance.  
  
Getting into the rhythm of the exercise, Kel's worries and thoughts disappeared. She concentrated on the glaive, and it became a moving blur in front of her. This was so much more calming than thinking of rocks and still water! Kel ended the exercise, and looked up from her glaive. She had an audience. Fighting to keep her face blank, and to prevent the blush rising in her cheeks, she asked Lord Raoul, "Did you want me for something, my lord?"  
  
Her knight-master was fighting back a smile. "I just came over here to see what the crowd was about. I take it you were too involved to notice." He couldn't control the smile, and he broke into a grin. Kel ducked her head, and scuffled in the dirt with her shoe.  
  
"I practice with the glaive every morning and evening, to keep my skills sharp. I forgot last night, what with all the commotion." That reminded her. "No Scanrans were found, my lord?" she asked. Raoul shook his head. The knights and foot soldiers, seeing the display was over, went back to what they were doing.  
  
"I think that they all came to attack the village. There is a burial squad out there now." His face abruptly lost its smile. "Every battle has its consequences," He told her. "We'll stay here another night, just to make sure. Then we'll carry on to Persopolis."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kel said. "I'll go over your saddle, armour, and weapons then, shall I? What you used last night." Raoul smiled wryly.  
  
"Normally, I would say no, but I have to be in today just in case any more reports come in. Once you're done, come to me, will you? You can learn how the Own in run." Kel nodded again, and she went to see to Raoul's equipment, and her own. She wouldn't see Joren until the evening, when he would undoubtedly try to talk to her again. What did he want? Well, she would find out, in time. Eventually.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, ok, it's short. But I have pounds of homework, and yes, I admit it, I'm out of inspiration. I do, I think, know what I want to happen in the meeting. If you review, you'll find out. Oh, and when you review (hint hint hint. Please?) tell me, should I make this a Kel/Joren fic, or not? Well, I'll shut up now. If you don't think this was rubbish, then please review. If you do, then go and shove your head down a well. :D Thanks for reading! 


	3. Unexpected Revelations

A/N Well, that will teach me to not update regularly. It's been so long, I forgot what I wanted to happen in their meeting!!! Still, I hope you find what I did write satisfactory. Oh, and it's not that I like Neal/Oranie pairings, I just find it a useful way to get rid of Neal early. I don't really like Kel/Neal pairings. Sorry. And I have decided to go with the majority ruling from my reviews. Sorry Chloe. This isn't all that long (by my standards), but it's ok. I've decided to give up with all the weird chaptering, it's even confusing me! And as for Maya, who agrees with him/her/it? If you do, tell me, and I'll set you straight. Anyway, enough of my grumbling, I'll shut up and let you get to reading. R/R!  
  
Kel found herself busy all day. Firstly, she went to Raoul's tent and polished his armour. Other people may have found it monotonous, but Kel found it strangely relaxing. She could sit and think her own thoughts, without even needing to concentrate on the armour. Surprisingly, she didn't think of Neal and Oranie. Not at all. That would've shocked her, if she'd even thought of that. But she didn't. She was thinking about Joren.  
  
He had always hated her. No, hated was the wrong word. He had despised her, he had I loathed /I her. (A/N sorry, I just wanted to see if html italics work). And now… now he seemed different. Kel was expert at hiding her feelings. Some of her best friends were much better than she was. Kel could, by now, tell when feelings were being suppressed, or hidden. And that didn't seem to be the case with Joren. Was he just a terribly good actor? Because if he wasn't, he either had to have lived with the Yamanis for a few years, or he was sincere. And he certainly hadn't lived with the Yamanis.  
  
What did he want to talk to her about? He had been friendly over the last few days. Maybe he wanted to ask her to start over with him; to give him another chance. But hadn't he already done that? Even if he hadn't, Kel knew that she had begun to change her opinion of him the day she left the palace. She was confused. Maybe he wanted to tell her that he still hated her, and that nothing had changed. He would say that when they got back to the palace, he would treat her as he always had. Or did he want to confide in her? Maybe he was secretly in love with Oranie, and wanted Kel to put in a good word for him. Too bad that Oranie was already taken.  
  
Kel heard a sound, and looked up. One of the other knights was entering the stable. Kel realised that Sir Raoul's armour couldn't be any cleaner or shinier if it was brand new. She put it carefully away, and then left for Raoul's tent. Dwelling on Joren wouldn't help anything.  
  
Raoul had her look at the way he'd organised the searching parties, the burial parties, and how the camp was set up. He'd had latrines on the outskirts of the camp, and far away from water. He'd set up the camp close to water, but not so close that they wouldn't be able to hear any sneak attacks over the river's noise. Not very much of it was new to Kel, and what was new was pretty much common sense, anyway.  
  
Raoul, then decided that she had learned enough of how the Own was run for one day, and asked how good her cooking was. Kel replied (slightly embarrassed) that she hadn't had much cause to cook. It was her way of saying that she couldn't. Raoul muttered something that sounded like "What is it with lady-knights and cooking?" before telling her to seek out the cook, and help him. He then explained that when she was a full knight (Kel noticed that he had said 'when' and not 'if') she would need to be able to cook for herself. She agreed with some reluctance, and headed off to the cook.  
  
After two hours with him, Kel found that she had a new passion. Cookery. The cook himself (a gruff old commoner) praised her. She helped to prepare the evening meal for the Own, and it was done so quickly that the cook requested her help as often as she could spare it. He promised that he would teach her everything in his ability. Kel wasn't so sure that she was an amazing cook. She just thought that the poor man had been among too many knights that didn't know a frying pan from a knitting-needle.  
  
Raoul laughed until his eyes watered when he found out about Kel's new hobby. Kel had to ask him (somewhat indignantly) three times exactly what was so funny before he had enough breath to reply to her.  
  
"The first lady knight of the century gets seasickness and learns weaving, and now you learn to cook? Wyldon'll blow his top! You can fence, shoot, and tilt better than any other male page or squire in the palace, you can use a staff and a glaive, you have managed to tame a crazy gelding, and you cook! Oh, dear." He burst out laughing again. Kel decided that he'd been in his tent a little too long. She suggested that to him, and he just burst out laughing afresh.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes and then went out as the bell rang for dinner. Raoul emerged a few minutes later, a wide grin still in place on his face. Kel just rolled her eyes, and sat down with her meal. Joren sat next to her, but didn't say anything for a while. Kel concentrated on eating. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch- that was the reason she didn't say anything to him. At least that was what she told herself. She did, however, notice that her heart-beat rate increased. She ignored it.  
  
"Um… Kel… do you think that I can talk to you about…well, could you meet me under the tree we were at last night? At…oh, eight o'clock?" Kel nodded and swallowed her food. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he didn't meet her eyes. "This is good, isn't it?"  
  
Kel allowed a small smile to show on her face. "Well, it ought to be!"  
  
Joren looked surprised, probably more at her smile than her words. She normally had her 'Yamani lump' face on around him.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. He does have to cook for the entire of the Own." Kel just shook her head and didn't say anything. They finished eating in silence, and Kel noted that Raoul had stopped eating too, and was returning to his tent. Kel bid Joren goodbye (until later, she thought) and followed Raoul to his tent. It was seven o'clock, and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
Raoul gave her a few tactical problems to do, involving mainly mathematics. She did them all easily, and her knight-master dismissed her for the day at half-past six. He told her that they would leave around mid-morning the next day. She bade him goodnight, and went to the cook to beg an apple for Peachblossom. She hadn't seen her irritable gelding today.  
  
The cook was more than happy to comply, and she visited her horse for a while. Peachblossom quickly smelled out the apples, and she spent a time with him. Then Kel left the stables, and picked up a book. She couldn't concentrate. Why did her mind keep flicking to Joren? And what did he want? Frustrated, she picked up her glaive, and went outside for another pattern-dance. It should calm her. It did.  
  
At eight, Kel left for the tree. Joren wasn't there yet. Had he decided to stand her up? Had he freaked out? What in the name of the Goddess did he want to speak to her about? Kel leant against the tree, deciding that if he didn't come within five minutes, she would leave. He came in four.  
  
The first she knew of his arrival was a light touch on her shoulder. She could still feel it even as he moved his hand away again.  
  
"Hello, Kel." He greeted her. Was it her imagination, or did he sound nervous?  
  
"Hello," she replied, feeling somewhat stupid. What did he want to tell her?  
  
"I know you must be wondering what I wanted to tell you." Understatement of the year. "I don't know if I should be saying this- I don't know if I should be feeling this, but I just wanted to tell you, well…" He trailed off. Was the ever-calm, cool and collected, never lost for words, Joren uncertain of himself? Kel found herself wondering. She didn't wonder for long. All thoughts emptied from her head as she found lips on hers, and felt rather than saw Joren's face in front of her. It felt like forever, and Kel couldn't guess how long it lasted, but Joren pulled back slowly, smiled slightly, and (looking very self-conscious) walked away. He didn't run, he didn't dawdle, he just walked. He didn't look back. Kel stared after him. 


	4. An Unfortunate Incident

A/N Sorry it's been a while, but that's the way things end up. I've had so much homework, revision for tests, and projects that it's a wonder I got any time to eat, let alone have time to write this fic. So I'm sorry it's late. Does anyone know how you make italics and bold work? I've tried html, I've tried just using it in Word: nothing works for me. If you know how, please tell me! Thankyou to all of my wonderful reviewers. Did I say wonderful? Brilliant, fantastic, angelic, super, amazing… hey, why don't you just look up 'great' in a thesaurus? Do you want to know why I don't put individual comments at the bottom of all of my fics thanking all of you wonderful people? It's because I don't like doing that. But, if you haven't noticed, I make sure to read at least one (and if I like what you write, usually more than one) of what you've posted, and review it. So I do say my thankyou, in a round-about sort of way. But I will say a collective thankyou here…..THANKYOU!!!! As to the people who noticed my mistake in the last chapter with regard to the meeting time: I'm sorry, and I've fixed it now. Thanks for telling me! Now, on with the story, before the Author's Note becomes longer than the story. R/R!!!  
  
The next day, Kel was up bright at early, at dawn. She got up, and automatically began her glaive routine. About twenty seconds later, she dropped her glaive on her foot. Biting her lips and hopping on her uninjured foot, Kel mentally said every single Yamani curse and swear word she knew. When she ran out, she went onto Tortallan ones, and then started making more up. Of all the stupid things to do! The reason she had dropped the glaive, of course, was that she had just remembered about Joren. But that was absolutely no excuse whatsoever, she told herself sternly, still hopping on one leg. OW! It hurt, but it would hurt a lot more if she had been using her real glaive, instead of her practice one. She would be without a foot. As it was, her foot hurt. The pain subsiding, but only slightly, Kel tentatively put her foot on the ground.  
  
Despite her Yamani training, she nearly screamed. With silent tears running down her face, Kel tried to calmly think through the situation. She hopped on her good leg over to her bed, ignoring the painful jarring of her bad leg with each impact. Did she say painful? Painful described it all right, about as well as a 'drizzle' described a hurricane. Oh yes, it hurt. Steeling herself, Kel looked down at her foot. There was no question about it, each and every bone had to be broken. Naginatas were made to be weapons; heavy and sharp. Kel had been stupid. And it was all Joren's fault. No, it wasn't, she told herself. It was her own fault for letting him surprise her, and doubly her fault for letting him surprise her into forgetting the lessons she had spent most of her life being drilled in. Never drop the weapon!  
  
What should she do? The pain was unbearable. Think logically. Ignore the pain. Be of rock. But it hurts!!!!!!!! She wailed to herself. Oh, great. Now I'm having a conversation with myself! Kel knew she was doing it to distract herself from the pain, but it wasn't working. Gingerly, she touched her foot. Maybe if she somehow strapped it up? But no, the pain was too much. Resulting to what she should have done in the first place, Kel did the only thing that would work.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
And it did work. The first person to come into her tent was Raoul, a half- dressed Raoul, with a very worried look on his face. Kel never let emotion show, but that shout was so full of pain that it had surprised even herself.  
  
"Mithros and the Goddess!!! What did you do?" Kel tried to smile. It came out as sort of a grimace. She still had tears running down her face. She couldn't stop them.  
  
"My glaive…. Oh goddess, get the healer, please!!! I dropped it, on my foot… oh!" Kel tried to speak rationally, but it was ever so hard. She tried to ignore the pain, but it was impossible. Nobody could ignore pain like that, even the Yamani warriors. At that moment, Joren burst in.  
  
"What happened?" his voice sounded frantic with worry. He too knew that Kel didn't scream over anything small. With one look, he took in Kel's tears and her foot, and sprinted off to get a healer without another word. Raoul saw him leave, and quickly crossed the room to Kel."  
  
"It's okay, Kel." He told her in a soothing voice. "It does look like it's broken, but you'll be fine. We'll get a healer to look at you, and then I think you'd better go back to the village. You can stay there until everything's better, and then we'll decide what to do. I'm pretty sure you won't be able to walk or ride for a long time." Kel nodded. Her lip was beginning to bleed now, she was biting it so hard. Kel grabbed onto the bedpost, squeezing it hard. Oh Mithros, it hurt. If only it would just go away! One stupid moment, and she had been put into this pain! Why had she dropped the glaive?  
  
Raoul seemed to see her emotions on her face, despite her desperate struggle to keep her pain hidden. He offered his hand, and Kel took it, squeezing it hard. Raoul smiled at her. She had a strong grip, and his fingers would probably be bruised, but she was in a lot of pain. Raoul had only ever once broke one bone, the bone in his left arm. The pain from that was immense. He could imagine how Kel felt. It did look like every bone in her foot was broken. Well, so much for visiting the Bazhir.  
  
Joren came back into the tent, white-faced. He had lost his composure, and his eyes were wide. He wordlessly pointed at Kel, and the healer rushed forward. She grimaced when she saw the full extent of the damage.  
  
"Grip onto something hard, girl, because this is going to hurt." Kel nodded, bit her lip even harder, and held onto Raoul's hand tighter. He grimaced a little, but was more worried about Kel. The healer even looked worried. Kel suddenly felt the pain triple. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. It was far more nerve-wracking than anything else Raoul had ever seen, much more so than a normal scream. But Kel was completely silent. The healer stepped back.  
  
"I'm afraid you've broken all but one of the bones in your right foot. I'm going to send you to sleep, and do what I can, okay. I know it hurts, but try to relax." Try to relax??? Kel thought in shock. What did the woman think that she was talking about. Still, she relinquished her grip on Raoul. The pain didn't worsen, although Kel felt that her ability to handle it did. And slowly, she fell asleep. She fell asleep thinking, thank Mithros for healers!  
  
Kel awoke slowly, wondering where she was and why she was so tired. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was in the healer's tent, but she couldn't remember why. Kel moved to stand up, and the second she moved her right leg, she winced. That was why. The memories came rushing back. She groaned inwardly at the fuss she had made of the pain. Kel, the "Lump" had done what no good Yamani should do. She had screamed, she had cried in public, and she had gripped onto Sir Raoul's hand. She smiled slightly. Poor Raoul! She had been unconsciously gripping so hard, he would have bruises by now. But that was okay. Healers could instantly fix bruises. They couldn't do so much for legs. The healer came in then, just as Kel was moving her leg back to where it was when she awoke.  
  
"Oh, good, you're up. Don't move your foot, please, I want to look at it."  
  
Kel obediently stopped moving her leg, and drew back the covers so the healer could see clearly. Kel noted that she was still wearing the night- shirt that she had been wearing while doing her glaive exercises. At least she was respectable. Kel craned her neck to see what the healer was doing. Kel's foot was in a splint made up of strong wood and bandages. The healer was unwrapping it carefully. Kel cringed slightly as pressure put on it my the bandage lessened, and some of the pain came back. This time, though, she didn't let any of her emotion show through. It wasn't too bad; she could handle it. The healer worked quickly, examining Kel's foot for, Kel supposed, infection or more damage. Then she replaced the wood, and wrapped Kel's foot back up.  
  
"You're okay. The bones won't heal for at least two months, it would be sooner if you had the Gift, but you don't. You will be able to get around, using these crutches," here the woman indicated the crutches leaning against the tent wall behind the bed, "But I don't want you moving at all until tomorrow. I'll send you in some lunch now, I expect you're hungry. Then Sir Raoul will come in to talk to you. When he's done, I want you to sleep. The body repairs damage best when it's well rested. You may have other visitors this evening, after your dinner."  
  
Kel nodded meekly. "Yes, miss…"  
  
"I'm the only healer riding with the Own. My name is Sarah Oakbridge."  
  
"Thankyou, Miss Oakbridge." Kel severely doubted that the girl would be married, firstly because if she was, she would most likely be with her husband. She thought of her as 'girl,' but she did seem to be about twenty. That was five years older than Kel.  
  
"Don't call me 'Miss!' I'm only twenty-one! Sarah will do fine."  
  
"Right. Thankyou, Sarah." Sarah smiled, and walked out to get Kel some lunch. Kel hadn't realised that there were any other females on this trip, after she found out that the cook was a man. It would be nice to have some female company, after so long with only Salma. Then Kel noticed Sarah's last name- Oakbridge. Could she me related to the irritable master of etiquette that Kel had to report to for every banquet that the palace hosted? No wonder Sarah had decided to come with the Own! A man came in with a serving tray, evidently a commoner, because he bowed to Kel as he silently left the room. Kel inclined her head, not being able to move her legs. She didn't want to move them either, her right leg was beginning to hurt again.  
  
Raoul came in just as Kel was finishing; he did seem to have good timing. If it was Neal coming in, he would probably have timed it so that he came in the middle of Kel's meal.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kel?" Raoul asked, as he sat in a chair conveniently placed next to her bed.  
  
"Sore." Kel answered promptly. "But thankyou, sir."  
  
"I should think you would be sore. It looked pretty nasty yesterday morning."  
  
"Yesterday!" Kel was shocked. Surely it had to be the same day! She couldn't have slept for over twenty-four hours!  
  
"Yes, yesterday. You've been asleep for quite a while."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Some of it was because of the healer, though. Now, I've been speaking to Sarah, and she tells me you won't be able to walk for at least two months. She did tell me that you should be able to ride, if you came with someone else, and took it slowly. So, I'm going to send the Own on to Persopolis tomorrow, with Sir Paxton to lead them. We will stay here, and go into the village in a few days, when you'll be able to walk using those things." He nodded his head at the crutches. "Sounds okay to you?"  
  
"It sounds fine, my lord." Raoul rolled his eyes at the 'my lord' part, but didn't comment.  
  
"Good. Well, get some rest, and you can have some visitors after you've eaten again tonight. I'm sure there are people wanting to see you. I'll see you later." He turned and left the tent. Kel smiled after him. She was so lucky to have Raoul as a knight-master! She rolled on her side, and tried to sleep. Joren would undoubtedly come to see her later, and she wanted to have all her wits about her. What could she say? And what did she really think about this new… development. She didn't get a chance to mull it over, because Kel found herself very drowsy. Whether her lunch had been drugged, or it was the effects of the healing, she didn't know, but Kel was asleep within seconds.  
  
A/N Well, what did you think? I have an idea… tell me in a review. If I don't get people telling me they want to see more of this, than you won't see more. It's really quite simple. I do hope you like it, and please- no flames! R/R 


	5. The Conclusion

**A/N  I'm sorry!  I should have updated this _ages_ ago.  I do have an excuse, actually.  I had written half of this trouble, but we had computer problems and it accidentally got deleted.  And then I forgot about it for a while, and then I had exams.   My exams are pretty much over now, so I have time to write this, and I'll say again that I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have let two months pass between updates!  Anyway, for all my loyal fans (I have fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), I'm sorry to say that this will very probably be my penultimate (**vocab word!!!)** chapter.  Yes, I know, it's sad.  :(  But maybe I will have a sequel eventually.   You see, here's the situation.  I'm moving houses soon, and don't know when I'll get access to a computer for quite a while.  I want all of my fics finished before then, just in case I don't or can't update for a long time (yes, it could be up to six months).  I _hate_ it when authors leave their stories hanging, and I can promise I will do my best not to do that.  Anyway, I hope you all like it, and (as ever) please review!!!  Oh, I don't own anything.  Got it?  Good.  Well, start reading!**

When Kel awoke, there was little light coming in through the tent flap.  She stared up at the roof drowsily.  She was warm, and  her foot didn't hurt as long as she kept it still.  For now, she was content   But soon Kel became restless.  What was she supposed to do for the next two months?  She couldn't exercise, practice her glaive, staff or sword, and neither could she read; she couldn't move to get a book.  Besides which, she had brought only one book with her, which happened to be in her pack, in a different tent.  She lay, staring up at the ceiling.  As long as one had an imagination, one could never be bored.  It was true.  Kel let her thoughts drift… Joren.  

Why had he kissed her?  Possibly it was another way to make her feel uncomfortable and inferior… she was female and subject to male harassment.  On the other hand, Joren had been so nice on the trip up here!  In fact, he had been nice for quite a while.  So what was the other option?  Maybe he liked her.  Was that even possible?  Kel didn't consider herself attractive, and Neal certainly didn't.  She felt a pang of regret there, but it wasn't a very big one.  What reasons would Joren have to be attracted to her?  She had determination, and stubbornness against all odds.  She had won Lord Wyldon's respect, however grudgingly, was it possible that she had won Joren's too?  Kel thought back to her conversation with him, when he had been talking about Sir Alanna.  His words had rung true.  

So Joren did like her!  Kel felt a thrill inside her at this point.  Was it possible that she returned his feelings?  Well, he was certainly attractive enough!  He had amended his ways since he had become a squire, and his attitude had to all appearances changed.  He had resolution, that was evident in how he had dogged her in her first years.  And then, he knew when to back down.  He had tried to befriend her, and had even apologised to her, after he saw that women knights really _could _fight.  So the question was, did she like him back?  Yes.  Kel thought his name, and felt a jump of excitement somewhere inside her chest.  

Kel thought on Joren a little more, until the squire himself entered the tent.  Outside, the sun was setting.  

"How are you feeling, Kel?"  His voice was calm, his face straight, but his hands betrayed him.  They were twisting and wringing.  

"I'm okay.  Just berating myself for being such an idiot." It was true… _how_ could she have dropped the weapon?  

"It happens to the best of us," Joren said reassuringly.  He indicated the chair next to Kel's bed, "Mind if I sit down?" 

"No, go ahead." Kel's heart fluttered, and she told herself off sternly.  She was behaving like the love-sick court ladies!  

"Um, about, you know…"

"Yes." Kel did know.  

"Did you… do you mind?  I mean…"  the sun had practically set now, which Kel was grateful for because it hid her blush.  Joren stopped, and shook his head.  Then he continued,  "Kel, I really like you.  In the beginning, I refused to admit it, and made a show of open hostility.  Then I came to understand the ways of a lady knight, and realise your ambition was as valid as my own.  When I came to understand you, the attraction just took hold.  I do like you.  If you don't feel the same, I can understand.  That's find, what with the torture I've put you through for such a long time, but…"  At this point, Kel cut him off.  

"Yes, Joren, I understand.  I like you too."  Joren's face broke into a smile.  

"Really?"

Finally, Kel's sarcastic side got the better of her.  "No, I hate you!  I was just pretending!"  She felt abashed immediately, but Joren was still smiling.  

He kissed her.  It was somewhat awkward (what with Kel's leg), but Kel enjoyed the moment  nonetheless.  Joren broke it off, looking unhappy.  

"Kel, I'm leaving tomorrow.  With Sir Paxton.  I'm not going to see you for two months."

"I'll miss you."  

There wasn't much else to be said, so Joren and Kel didn't waste the time in speaking.  An action was worth a thousand words, and there was one action in particular that they both considered appropriate.  **(No!  This _is_ rated PG-13, I'll have you know!  Think cleanly!)  **They only stopped kissing when they heard footsteps outside.  It was the cook, and he had come to say his own good-bye.  He did so, and a few of the men did so too.  Finally, Joren was again left alone with Kel.  He gave her one last kiss, and then rose and left.  

"I'll miss you." Kel whispered, as the tent flaps closed.  She would.  More than she could believe possible.  

**A/N  I think it's finished!  I had loads of plans for this chapter, but this is really finished.   If I get enough pleas (hint) I might post a sequel once I get to my new house (give me four months).  _If _there aren't any difficulties.  Kel/Joren fics rule!!!  If you have a Kel/Joren you'd like me to review, please tell me!  In the books, I'm all for Kel/Cleon, but you have to admit, Kel/Joren is sweet.  Right, sorry, I'm getting carried away.  Review!  And… the bit you've all been waiting for… here's my long list of thank-you's to all of you deserving reviewers!**

Words of Wonder:  What can I say?  Thanks for _everything_!  You've been so nice and kind and encouraging and helpful and generally wonderful, even though you don't like Kel/Joren!!!  Thanks sooo much for being one of the best friends I can have!  And for bitching at Maya… what more can I ask for?  

Squire Kali:  Thank-you for being so nice!  I'm really glad someone likes my fics!  I agree with you about computers, but if I had the choice, I think I would choose Joren (at least, the Joren in my fic.  : )  But what I'm trying to say is thanks for reviewing all of my chapters and being so encouraging.  Thank-you!

Flying Fire:  Yes, thanks to you, too!  I don't really care about Neal/Orie, it's just a convenient way to get rid of Neal.  Yes, I know I've said this before, but I just thought I'd clear it up.  

//me//:  Thank-you!!!  I love positive reviews!!!

DaniSue:  Thanks for reviewing!  Sorry I took so long to update! 

IceWind:  I do try to keep my spelling and grammar accurate, but occasionally a few typos do creep in.  Thank-you for giving me a positive review in both aspects (plot and grammar).  I appreciate it!

ThePenMage:  Thanks for your reviews on all of my fics!  I'm glad you liked it despite the pairing, it's nice to have an objective opinion!

midnight blues:  How dare you say Joren is a creep?  No, JK!  Seriously, though, _my _Joren isn't a creep!  Thanks for your positive review!

Hshuler888:  Don't we all love Joren?  (lol)  Thank-you for your review!!!

Marie:  Thanks!  I'm glad!  (People like my fic!  *dances around skipping* (And no, that isn't sarcasm.  I can be nice… despite what some ppl will tell you))

pass:  Sorry for being so naïve.  I need a good whack on the head, I'm sure.  Anyway, all sorted now!  I'll e-mail you with the chapter update!

hannah:  Thank-you!  Reviews make it all worth it!  I hope you liked this chapter!

arukara:  I tried to keep it as close to the books as possible (at least up until Page.  Squire messed up all my plans!  *grins*)  Thanks for your positive review!

miss julep:  Thanks!!!  I'm glad you liked it.  I hope the ending didn't disappoint you?  *grins*

anne:  Thanks!  I did my best!

003:  Personally, I think that my characterisation is the worst part of my writing, so I'm really happy that you think the characters are accurate!  I appreciate it a lot.  Thanks!

Mandarin Huntress:  Thank-you ever so much!  Thanks for the compliment, although you are _definitely_ a good writer yourself.  I have one complaint… update more often!  However, considering I haven't updated this is about two months, I really shouldn't be talking.   Thank-you!

Maya:  How many people think I should bother writing this?  None, including me.  But I do want to say you have the honour of being my first (and so far only) flamer.  I have one other thing to say…   : P !!!!!!!!!! 

Rachel:  Thanks for reassuring me that my writing is worthwhile!  

Larzdinn:  Thanks for pointing out my meeting inaccuracy… I sometimes get so carried away in the plot that I ignore little details.  *blushes*  Thank-you for your continuing support, and I hope you like the ending!  

Sabriel:  Thank-you!!!  Reviews make me so happy! 

Angelina Weasley:  Thank-you!  Sorry I didn't update for a while!

anonymous (mandykat):  One question… how are you anonymous if you leave your e-mail address?  Sorry about the typos… I _know_ I should re-read my chapters, and I will try in future.  I got a friend to read over this one, so there shouldn't be anything major in it.  Thanks for your review… constructive criticism is _always_ the best!

Theo:  Thank-you!  Yeah, I should've updated ages ago *cringe*  I'm sorry.  Still, I hope the ending makes up for the wait?  If it doesn't, I give you permission to flame me, and I won't even insult you back!  *grin*  Thanks.  

princess of tortall:  Thanks _very _much.  I don't know if it's the best… but I'm flattered!  Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
